


Collection of Drabbles

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, drabbles in existing AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>001. nc-17 ziam in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/387322">sixth-form!au</a> 002. r lilo in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/563507">g-swap sixth-form!au</a> 003. nc-17 narry in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/563566">uni!au</a> 004. r lilo in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/522551">julia's makeup artist au</a> 005. nc-17 lilo in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/563539">step brother!au</a> 006. r ziall in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/563558">roller derby au</a> 007. r lilo in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/563565">ziam tour!au</a> 008. nc-17 lilo in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/563558">step brother!au</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**001\. at the same pulse as yours.**  (NC-17, Zayn/Liam, spin off of [Ziam Sixth-Form!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/387322))

Liam thought it’d be all smooth-sailing after they got over the fuck ups and misunderstandings, Zayn and him. He’s wrong.

It’s easy to kiss Zayn, it’s like his whole body craves it and he can’t get enough. He doesn’t know how many times he’s got to do it, to touch his heated skin and the inside of his mouth for his heart to stop beating so fast and the muscles in his stomach to tremble like that. Now that he’s kissed Zayn it’s like Liam can’t figure out how he’s managed to live this long without constantly having his mouth on him, it’s a continuous  _need_.

So they make-out a lot. Their parents don’t really suspect anything; they spent hours in each other’s bedrooms before without suspicion anyway. But this time, instead of playing games on Liam’s X-Box or doing their homework, they’re both spread out on his tiny single bed for hours until their lips are swollen pink, flush high on their cheeks.

Except it gets a bit awkward when Zayn’s hand reaches up the back of his t-shirt to unclasp Liam’s non-existent bra, fingers scrabbling awkwardly before he pulls them out of his shirt in confusion. And then again when Zayn reaches down to palm at his non-existent tits and manoeuvres his hands away like he hadn’t meant to do that at all. Zayn usually just apologises, looking embarrassed for all of five seconds but by then he needs to run home for dinner or his dad’s going to come and fetch him for missing it three nights in a row.

Liam mostly sighs and clears his history. They’re surely not the first two boys trying this out on the planet – other people must have figured this out by themselves. He doesn’t particularly want to ask anyone or even say the words out loud so he googles the subject as thoroughly as he can and makes meticulous notes.

In the end, he doesn’t end up needing the notes.

Zayn pins him down onto the thin mattress, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth as he stares down at Liam with darkened eyes. Liam just pushes his hip up, trying to get Zayn to  _move_ or something, can’t help the low keening sound from escaping. The grin fades slowly and he shifts down, fitting their hips together snug before he’s leaning down slowly, his blown pupils never leaving Liam’s face before they flutter shut and he kisses Liam.

Liam forgets the goddamned notes and just goes with it, stops thinking, and pulls him closer with a hand at the nape of his neck. It’s like some sort of switch has flicked for the both of them and they’re desperately scrambling at each other’s clothes, shoving at each other to pull and push before crowding closer again. They forget that Liam’s door doesn’t even have a lock, his parents  _and_ sisters are all home. The springs on his bed squeaks pitifully when Liam manages to climb on top, keeping Zayn spread out on his sheets so he can kiss him long and slow like he wants to.

Liam grinds his hips down in tight little circles, watching the way Zayn’s eyelashes splay out against the cut of his cheekbones and the way his lips are parted, slick and pretty. Liam kisses him again, swallows his moans and sucks on his bottom lip, his turn to gasp when Zayn’s hips snap up.

Zayn manages to keep Liam’s hips up long enough for his hands to find his belt, deft fingers pulling at his belt and flicking the button of jeans open. He doesn’t even manage to get the zipper fully down before he’s squeezing his hand inside them, palming at his cock over the cotton of his boxer-briefs, the heel of his palm pressing against the shape of him in a way Liam didn’t think could feel so good. Zayn slides his hand into his pants, cupping his dick for a second, glorious skin on skin, before he wraps his long fingers around it. Liam’s breathing hard, staring down between them as Zayn smears the pre-come gathered at the flushed head with his thumb.

It’s with a sharp intake of breath that Liam realises he should probably be getting Zayn off to. He stops watching Zayn jerking him off, tapered fingers tugging at his cock clumsily, and tries to get his own fingers to work so he can get his goddamn trousers undone. They’ve suddenly turned all lumbering and huge, refusing to co-operate and Zayn only huffs out a laugh, undoing his jeans with one hand. Liam kisses him in thanks and that distracts Zayn from half-heartedly pulling his pants down, so turned on he can’t even get his dick out.

Liam comes first, breathing harsh against the crook of Zayn’s neck as his come streaks against Zayn’s shirt and boxers. Zayn’s too far gone to complain, his wrist jammed between them in an angle that has to hurt. As Liam’s coming down, he gains enough sense to push his hands  _finally_ into Zayn’s pants but he doesn’t even get two strokes in before he thumbs at the underside of the head and Zayn’s coming, easy and with a soft sigh.

“Why weren’t we doing this before?” Zayn asks and Liam can hear the easy, dopy grin in his voice.

 

 **002\. all the world is ours**  (R, Liam/Louis, spin off of [Lilo Genderswap Sixth-Form!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563507))

Liam doesn’t know how she’s feeling about university overall but right now she has too much homework, her periods are trying to kill her this month and she’d rather curl up in bed and not rise for another years than go to class. Her roommate’s out for the night, however, for the first time this  _week_ and it means Liam can Skype in private with Louis without being interrupted every other second. Cindy’s a nice girl, she really is, but Liam would just really like to see her girlfriend right now. Being so far away from home, away from her mum most of all, might not have been so horrendous if she had Louis by her side.

“Hey,” Liam says softly, pushing her hair out of her face and peering into the screen. She wraps the duvet tighter around her shoulders and smiles at the mere sight of her.

Louis’ face breaks out into a huge grin and she giggles giddily, looming close into the camera and gasping dramatically when her eyes focus on Liam’s blurry figure.

“Liam! You look so lovely,” she says in a hushed whisper, her hands coming up to cup her own cheeks. She makes another face and pouts, scooting closer towards the camera so her face is filling up the screen. Liam doesn’t know where Louis’ roommate, Stan, is but her room seems to be as messy and empty as ever.

“Are you drunk?” Liam asks in dismay, squinting to make out her eyes in the blurry moving picture.

It’s just. All Liam’s wanted to do all week, all month actually, was to see Louis and talk to her and the once chance they get to be alone, what with their separate hectic university schedules, and Louis’ fucking  _drunk_. They both agreed they could do the whole long distance shebang but sometimes it feels like Liam’s the only one trying at all.

“No,” Louis says and straightens up, shaking her head vigorously so her hair flies around her face. She slumps forward after a second though, covering her mouth with her hand in worry. “That’s a lie, I am a little bit,” she says, pulling her hand away. She makes a ridiculous puppy face, her eyes going all huge and blue with her eyebrows drawing up, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “Just a little bit though, I left everyone at the bar so I could come talk to you.”

Liam kind of wants to put her head down against the keyboard and melt away into the ground because she’s so  _stressed_ and she doesn’t know how she’s supposed to deal with Louis on top of everything right now. Because  _of course_ , Louis’ out having fun at university, making friends left right and centre and living her life because she’s fucking _Louis_. Everybody loves Louis.

Liam has trouble enough finding someone to sit next to in class and to fret over what she looks like eating by herself – she just misses her friends so much. She felt like she had just finally found her place and then the summer was over and she had to go off to university without all of them and it just feels like high school all over again. But without Louis or Zayn or Harry or Niall this time around.

“Thanks,” Liam says dryly and rubs at her forehead with her fingers instead.

Louis sobers up a bit at that, frowning slightly. “Babe, is everything okay?”

Liam stops looking down at her keyboard and drags her gaze back up to Louis. She musters up a smile that isn’t so homesick or miserable and says, “Yeah, it’s fine. How are you? Did you manage to hand in that essay on Friday?”

Louis pauses for a moment, looking like she’s not exactly ready to let it go yet. Still, she dives into telling Liam about her week, continuing until Liam’s laughing louder than she has in weeks, her knees drawn up so she can tuck her chin over it and for that she’s grateful. No-one can make her laugh as much as Louis can.

“And then Stan tried to, like,  _catapult_ me across the room but he has the muscle strength of a five year old and my face just smashed into his balls and it was just – pain all around,” Louis finishes, rubbing at her slightly red eyes. She’s smiling as she’s recounting the story, fond, as if she’s reliving it in her head, and Liam feels another pang low in her gut. She’s living a life completely apart from Liam now and she can’t help feeling she’s not really part of it anymore.

“What about you? What have you been up to?” Louis asks, resting her chin on her knuckles with a lingering smile.

“Uh,” Liam says, trying to stall for time. She honestly can’t remember the last time she hadn’t spent exhausted in the library or in her bed, watching Arrested Development for the hundredth time and unable to crack a smile. Not anything like what Louis can coax out of her. “Nothing much,” she says and shrinks into herself a bit more.

“Well I miss you,” Louis says sincerely, leaning forward in her chair again. “I bought a bottle of that shampoo you use yesterday, the strawberry one, and I make Stan use it so I can pretend he’s you.”

“I miss you too, every single day,” Liam says and laughs to try and distract Louis from how much she means those words. The laugh kind of gets stuck in her throat and before she knows it, she’s crying and can’t seem to stop.

“Liam, what’s the matter?” Louis asks immediately, her voice stricken and going all high. “Did something happen? Is anyone being mean to you because I swear to fucking  _god_ I will burn Bristol to the ground.”

Liam laughs, almost hysterically, through her tears. She scrubs at her cheeks with the heels of her hand and tries to stop the fresh onslaught of tears from falling hot down her face. “I just miss you. There’s too much work I’ve got to do and I have really bad cramps and I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend,” Liam says miserably.

She feels all kinds of pathetic and ridiculous but it’s all been too much this week and she can’t help thinking being with Louis for five minutes might make it all okay again. Louis always manages to do that.

“You’re such a silly goose,” Louis says but she looks like she’s on the verge of tears herself, her whole face filling up the screen as she scoots forward on her seat. Liam’s fairly sure she’s trying to rub her face against the camera. “I love you so much,” Louis says and kisses the camera three times in quick succession. “It’s almost Christmas! Trust me, I’m not going to leave your side when we get home.”

“I love you too,” Liam says and wipes at her face once again with the sleeve of her jumper. She straightens up in her seat as well, attempting a watery smile at Louis because now Louis looks upset and helpless and might spend all night trying to walk to Bristol if Liam doesn’t get a hold of herself right now.

“This was supposed to be a surprise but I was planning to come down there next weekend, for the whole weekend,” Louis says, peering anxiously into the camera. “Would that be alright?”

“Yeah,” Liam gasps out, trying not to start crying again. “Yeah, it’d be more than alright.”

~

Louis comes down with Stan the next weekend and without warning, barges into her dorm. Liam’s negotiated with Cindy and has the room all to herself for the weekend and she’s planning to make good use of it.

“Wow, you weren’t joking about the shampoo,” Liam says, able to smell Stan from where she’s currently trapped underneath Louis’ warm weight on the bed. Louis ignores that to kiss every part of her face she can reach, burrowing her face into the side of her neck afterwards and inhaling with a content hum.

“Give us an hour or half a day, will you Stan?” Louis asks, her hand’s already creeping underneath Liam’s jumper and digging into her ribs to make her shriek.

“It was nice to meet you!” Liam calls out as the door slams shut behind him.

She grabs Louis’ hands and pulls them out of her jumper, pulling her close to just hug her for a moment, grinning into her hair.

~

They go out to the nearby pub on the same night, mostly because Stan won’t stop complaining about the fact he hasn’t pulled in  _ages_ and he had to put up with Louis in a car for too many hours – he deserves nice things. Liam’s worried about where Stan’s going to sleep but he reassures her it’ll be in someone else’s bed (or most probably his car).

When Liam can stop worrying about Stan, she finds she has fun for the first time in she doesn’t know how long. She drinks her beer with Louis on her arm, comforting and loud and ridiculous, just the girl she’s in love with. Liam tilts her head up to quickly kiss Louis goodbye when she gets up to buy another round for the three of them.

“You guys are sickening,” Stan says, slurping on his brightly coloured drink, the umbrella tucked over his left ear.

“Jealous?” Liam asks, grinning helplessly.

“Immensely,” Stan says as Louis comes back and sits on her lap.

As the night goes on, Louis gets progressively drunker and handsier until she smacks a guy’s arse. He looks vaguely familiar to Liam, as if she’s seen him once or twice on campus.

“I’m married, not dead!” she says after the guy and turns back to Liam with a huge, sappy grin.

“We’re not married, Lou,” Liam says, shaking her head fondly.

“We should be since I love you so much,” Louis says and kisses her again, deaf to the catcalls they’re attracting.

Louis says this every three days so Liam just rolls her eyes and pulls her back down into the seat beside her. “Then stop assaulting strangers. Actually, never mind - go wild - my butt can’t handle all this action alone.”

Louis climbs onto their table before Liam can stop her, Stan completely useless as he’s doubled over laughing, and gets up on her knees to shout to the whole bar, “I LOVE THIS WOMAN.”

 

 **003\. your hand in mine.**  (R, Liam/Louis, set in Julia’s [make-up guru!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522551))

“Why are we doing this on camera again? Why are you doing this to me again?” Liam asks, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and playing idly with a loofa.

“Because you said yes – and you wanted me to do it!” Louis says.

He doesn’t turn around, not yet, making sure the water temperature’s just the way Liam likes it. It’s disgusting how he likes it almost lukewarm but not quite. It makes showering with him a nightmare. Louis’ lucky he’s usually a lot more preoccupied with other things to notice the water temperature (much anyway, seriously, what the fuck is almost lukewarm).

When Louis does turn around, Liam’s stopped tugging at the fluffy purple loofa and hooked it on one ear. He reaches over Louis to do the same with the green loofa, swinging his head to make Louis laugh.

“Do you like my earrings?” Liam asks, grinning goofily at Louis.

“And  _I’m_  the fucking weird one,” Louis says, tugging them off so he can grab his ears instead and kiss Liam until he almost slips on the bathroom tiles.

“Okay,” Liam says in determination but presses another kiss to Louis’ lips anyway, “let’s get this over with.”

“Alright,” Louis says against his lips but doesn’t show indication of turning away. He instead runs his fingers through Liam’s soft dry hair while he has the chance. He ruffles at his fringe before his fingertips stroke against his scalp towards the nape of his neck, watching as Liam’s eyes slowly turn hooded. Louis nudges his nose against Liam’s, grinning as Liam tries to catch his mouth again.

“Let’s get this over with,” Louis says and finally turns away but not before he dries his hands on Liam’s shirt.

He stoops over the bathroom counter, fiddling with the camera so they can start filming. He finishes getting all the specifics perfect and shuffles back until Liam catches him with his hands on his waist.

“Is it rolling?” Liam asks, his thumbs rubbing circles over Louis’ waist. “Hold on, you’re not wearing any trousers,” he says, glancing down at Louis’ legs. His hand trails down over the curve of his waist and rests at his hipbones, fingers digging into the edge of his pants.

“The shot’s waist up,” Louis says and flaps his hand away. He wants to finish this before the natural light from the window disappears and they need to thoroughly clean the tiles again.

Louis gets right into it, doing his standard intro without much ado. “Today I’m going to be doing something a little different. As you can see, Liam’s joining us,” Louis says, reaching up on his tippy-toes so he can sling an arm around Liam’s shoulders.

Louis gets as close to his face as possible and stares at his profile as Liam waves and winks (well, blinks) instinctively. He pulls Louis in closer by the waist again as if he can’t really help himself and Louis turns back to the camera with a grin he knows he’s going to regret posting on the internet for the world to see. He never does really regret showing people their love though, he gets it, it’s private and theirs but he doesn’t  _care_ that other people can see it too. Like that time Louis was making a video about how boys can like make-up too and Liam must’ve overheard from the bedroom or something because he didn’t even wait for Louis to finish before wandering over and kissing him all over the face and walking away to get a snack, just like that. He hadn’t edited that out of the video after all.

“I’m going to shave his head – don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. I’ve watched like three YouTube videos and I have wikihow up on my phone.”

Liam huffs out a laugh, making a small pained noise in addition like he kind of regrets this whole decision. But he just hides his face against the crook of Louis’ neck and doesn’t make any real complaints.

“I just wanted to say before we start: don’t try this at home. Or do. And upload it so the world can laugh at you. Not that they’re going to laugh at you, Liam,” Louis says, scratching his nails at the base of his skull until Liam resurfaces with an unimpressed expression on his face.

“Do you think I’ll look like a peanut? Ruth said I’d look like a peanut,” Liam says, petting at his head.

“Yes,” Louis says immediately, nodding. “But a very sexy peanut. C’mon, we need to wash your hair,” Louis says, tugging at Liam’s shirt.

Liam’ obliges easily enough, pulling it over his head and dumping it in the laundry basket. Louis makes a face into the camera before ushering Liam over onto the bathtub. Louis makes quick work of it, running the water over his head and rubbing shampoo into his hair until it bubbles.

“Ow, you got some in my eye,” Liam complains, lifting his head to squint at Louis. He’s smiling though, reaching forward to spread bubbles across Louis’ nose.

“Here, I’ll kiss it better,” Louis says and squirts him in the face with the shower head.

“Do you people see what I deal with every day?” Liam asks, blindly searching for the camera.

Louis rolls his eyes and washes the rest of the bubbles out of his hair. Liam towels at his hair until it’s dry enough to cut and sits in his designated seat in the middle of the bathroom. He waits patiently while Louis gets the electric clipper and crowds in closer.

“Stop flinching or I’m going to take your ear off,” Louis says, bringing one of his knees up to rest against Liam’s thigh. Liam just wraps his hand right above his knee and squeezes every time he  _thinks_ Louis’ going to seriously maim him, the buzz of the clipper too close for comfort.

Liam’s hair starts falling onto his bare shoulders in clumps as Louis gets to work, laughing in a vaguely worrying manner. Louis brushes at his shoulders with his hands, blowing against his skin to get it off and Liam shivers, trying his best to keep still.

“Babe, how would you feel if I told you I shaved my initials into the back of your head?” Louis asks after a little while.

“You don’t have the  _skill_ ,” Liam says and grabs Louis’ free wrist, pulling him in front of him. He knows he’s effectively blocking his shot but he pulls Louis down anyway, raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t offend the person holding the electric clippers,” Louis says and abandons the back of his head to start shaving the sides. “And I’ll have you know I’ve been shaving intricate shapes in my own-,”

Liam reaches up to kiss him quiet, just a quick peck to blot out the next three words before settling back down and blinking innocently up at Louis. Louis shifts to the side so the camera can still see Liam but keeps close, Liam’s hands on his waist, to run the clippers along the sides of his head and higher still.

“I think we should stop here, the Mohawk really speaks to me,” Louis says, turning the clippers off. Liam laughs as he sees his reflection, pushing the little hair he has in the middle up before it flops to the side pathetically.

Louis ends up shaving the rest of his hair off with no blood, a feat he thinks should be rewarded on and off-screen.

“Did I live up to your expectations of a sexy peanut?” Liam asks, running his palm against the short bristles of hair. He ducks his head a bit to do so, still shirtless and grinning up at Louis. It makes Louis’ heart swell up fondly as well as other things (mostly his penis).

Louis doesn’t reply for a moment, his throat having gone abruptly dry. He rubs Liam’s head with his own heads, feeling it prickle softly at his palms. Liam’s still looking up at him with soft, fond eyes, waiting for the verdict and Louis has to lunge forward, grabbing his neck in a headlock and blow a loud raspberry on his head.

“ _Lou_ ,” Liam splutters, laughing against Louis’ chest when he refuses to let go and lands a smacking kiss to his head.

“Yeah, I think you did,” Louis finally says and releases his hold over Liam onto to lean down and kiss him again, running his thumb over the nape of his neck and at the start of his hairline. He really wants to feel that between his thighs now.

“We’re still filming,” Liam says as Louis manages to climb onto his lap, almost sending them backwards on the little plastic stool. Liam points at the camera, his other hand thumbing at Louis’ hipbone and keeping him close in lieu of his words.

“You should probably carry me to the bedroom if you don’t want to end up on a gay porn site.”


	2. Chapter 2

**004\. just say i want you.** (NC-17, Liam/Louis, spin off of [Step-brothers!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563539))

Louis doesn’t know what he expected Liam to be like in bed – he’s spent so long trying to shut down that train of thought as fast as possible after all – but _this_ , this isn’t it. The times he couldn’t keep himself from thinking of it anyway, he thought he’d be the one coaxing him through it all. To steady him with his hands and mouth and have Liam shuddering and flushed, hiding his face shyly against the crook of his neck with his eyes squeezed shut. He was wrong.

Liam kisses him like he can’t get enough, his large hands going straight for the soft skin of his stomach like he _has_ been thinking about it. They only slide up higher, calluses on his clever fingers making Louis’ breath catch, his body responding to Liam on instinct. His skin is hypersensitive and when he brushes both thumbs against his nipples, his fingers spread wide against his ribcage, Louis trembles and his mouth goes slack. Liam doesn’t break the kiss all the while, sucking on his tongue and pushing Louis firmly onto the mattress when his body arches up against him.

Louis tries to regain some sense of control, tries to push up against Liam again but his hard cock rubs against his thigh and he whimpers before he can stop himself. He’s pretty sure he has had more experience in this whole area – unless Liam’s been sneaking boys in while he wasn’t looking. Or going to secret orgy parties. Louis thinks it might be a little out of character for Liam to do so but _something_ has to explain this. Maybe he’s been experimenting with Niall.

“Louis,” Liam murmurs against his swollen lips, his voice hoarse and wrecked.

He doesn’t move away, nudges their nose together to get his attention. When that doesn’t work because Louis’ brain is going off and getting irrationally angry at the thought of anyone else touching Liam, he rolls his nipple with his thumb again and jerks his hips forward. He makes a sound that’s only shy from a whine as if he wants Louis to get his mind back on kissing Liam.

“Stop thinking so much,” he says and kisses the corner of his mouth, all sweet and soft, and rolls his hips _slowly_ so Louis can feel how hard he is in his jeans.

“M’not thinking,” Louis says, trying to sound haughty and offended. He’s already grinning though, taking Liam by surprise and wriggling his way out from under him, climbing on top of Liam like how it was at the start.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Liam says, sitting up with his stupid abdominal muscles flexing all stupid and naked.

He squeezes Louis’ knees resting against his waist, runs his hands higher slowly and digs his fingertips into his thighs as well. He takes Louis’ hips in his hands and pulls him forward, fitting his arse over his dick with a smug smile. Louis gasps at the jolt and pretends it’s because he’s not going to dignify that statement with a response. He doesn’t have to because Liam’s reaching up again, his hand sliding up from the back of his neck to fist at the back of his head. He pulls him closer to continue kissing him, nipping at Louis’ bottom lip and grinning at the change of angle, how it seems like Louis’ taller than him now that he’s straddling him.

“Are you sure you’ve never been with someone before?” Louis asks, the red high on his cheeks when he finally pulls away. He needs a moment to collect himself.

He wants to make out with Liam as long as humanly possible (or as long as it takes their parents to come home, they haven’t quite figured out how that’s going to go down yet) and he doesn’t want to ruin it by coming all over himself like a fucking teenager. He’s not going to cream his boxers. He’s twenty. He’s above that.

“Are you calling me a slag?” Liam asks with a puff of laughter against his swollen, heated lips.

He flips them over again _easily_ , trapping Louis underneath his frame, spread-out flat on his bed. Louis thinks _fuck it_ because he honestly enjoys being manhandled by Liam too much to try and keep up the act. Liam nuzzles against his neck, nosing at the soft skin under his ear and pressing his lips against it with little kisses.

“Pot, meet kettle,” he says against his skin but he sounds dazed and distracted.

Louis gives up, his hips stuttering up helplessly when he feels how hot and slick Liam’s tongue is. He blows out softly against the damp skin and pulls back to watch in fascination at how Louis’ eyes flutter shut and his fingers scrabble at the wide expanse of Liam’s back.

“This isn’t fair, I was all elbows and knees and awkward angles killing my fucking wrist,” Louis says keeping his eyes shut.

“Do you ever stop talking? What if I put my mouth on your dick?” Liam asks, laughing again. He seems a lot more interested in Louis’ collarbones than conversing at the moment though. He bites down against it, feels Louis’ jerk against his thigh and kisses the mark he’s left.

Louis makes a frustrated noise, grabbing Liam’s arm and squirming down so they’re face to face again and he can crash their mouths together. He kisses him rough and fast and manages to distract him long enough to crawl on top, pressing Liam down into the mattress with his whole body weight.

“You can’t say shit like that,” Louis moans, all helpless and strung out, rocking back and forth, riding his thigh.

Liam grins up at him, confident and eager and he’s going to _kill_ Louis. “Can I though? Can I suck you?” Liam asks and his hands are already slipping down over his back, edging into the waistband of his jeans and pants. He’s been trying to take it nice and slow for Liam’s sake but here he is _asking_. It’s not like Louis’ going to say _no_.

Louis sits up so he’s straddling Liam again, pulling at his shirt urgently. Liam helps tug it over his head and flings it to the side of the bed immediately. Liam surges up to mouth at the hollow of his throat, kissing all of the suddenly exposed skin. He grips Louis’ arse, urges him to his knees and flicks his tongue over his nipple. Liam’s fingers are pulling at his trousers, clumsily getting them undone, the back of his hand bumping against the clear outline of his cock through his jeans. Louis helps him out, hooks his thumbs in and shimmies them down his hips. Liam doesn’t hesitate, fitting his palm over his dick through his briefs. He thumbs at the wet material over the head of his cock, licking the plump swell of his bottom lip in anticipation.

Louis goes down easily this time, letting him push him back down so he’s lying flat, eager and pliant for Liam to get on with it. All his qualms and worries about taking it slow with Liam as to not overwhelm him fly straight out of the window. Liam pulls down at the waistband of his pants, leaning over to just _breathe_ against the slick tip of his cock in wonder. Louis’ cock jerks where it’s laying flat against his navel, he’s so fucking ready to come.

Liam carefully wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and angles it towards his mouth. The head bumps against his lips almost accidentally. Liam’s tongue barely grazes Louis’ cock as he licks his lips, licks the taste of his pre-come into his mouth and Louis can’t help but _mewl_.

He finally takes him in his mouth, the gorgeous slick heat driving Louis’ hips up until he gets a strong forearm against his belly to keep him down. Liam just suckles on the head of his dick for a little while, tonguing at the slit as if he’s trying to get more of the taste of his come and Louis grits out a weak _fuck_ , his fingers twitching against Liam’s shoulder.

It takes him a little while to get used to it. He has trouble adjusting to Louis’ cock in his mouth when he finally starts bobbing his head, his rhythm stuttering and Louis winces when there’s just too much teeth but it’s still Liam and it’s obviously Liam’s first time sucking a dick and he _wants_ to, so much, to make Louis feel good. It’s making him light-headed all the same.

“Christ, we’ve finally found something you’re terrible at,” Louis manages to choke out, his hand gentle at the back of Liam’s head in an attempt to guide him through it.

Liam pulls off him with an obscene sound, his red face turning into a little frown. His bottom lip is dangerously close to jutting out in a pout.

“I didn’t say _stop_ ,” Louis says desperately, directs Liam’s mouth back to his dick. “You’ll get plenty of practise, I promise.”

Liam keeps moving his mouth until Louis’ close to the edge, it doesn’t take all that long. His free hand is clutching at Louis’ other wrist compulsively and Louis thinks at least he’s not holding Liam’s hand during a blowjob, he can’t possibly have been driven to that level of sap. Liam adjusts to having Louis’ cock in his mouth faster and as frustrating as it is for him to excel at _everything_ he puts his mind to, Louis’ not exactly complaining.

"Liam, I'm gonna, I’m gonna come," Louis starts to say, his words coming out in puffs of breath instead of a steady sentence.

"Come in my mouth, yeah? I want to taste you," Liam interrupts and he only gets his mouth back on Louis in time to catch it all.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Louis says in between harsh breathes.

He looks down, still in a haze, and seeing his sensitive fattened cock starting to soften against his belly, Liam between his legs wiping at the corners of his mouth. He darts his tongue out, lapping at the head for whatever he’s missed but pulls away in alarm when Louis whimpers.

“Sorry,” Liam says sheepishly, kisses the skin of his navel beside where his cock is lying instead. He crawls back up the bed to kiss Louis, the taste of his come on his tongue and Louis doesn’t want to leave this bed _ever_.

“Who knew,” Louis says breathlessly, “who knew.” Louis has to say he’s feeling a little proud.

Liam smiles sheepishly as if he’s shy, _now_ of all times, and says, “It’s _you_.” He grabs Louis’ hand and guides it back to the bulge in his joggers and bites down on his bottom lip. “Can you touch me now?”

Louis reaches over to kiss him lazily, his fingers already curling around the hard shape of his dick. He sucks a love bite just underneath his jaw where he’s sure _everyone_ will be able to see. His parents are going to ask if he has a girlfriend during dinner and Liam’s going to squirm and blush.

Louis makes his way down, sucking another love bite above his collarbone to hear him moan brokenly.

“Take notes, babe,” Louis says but he’s mostly joking, presses another kiss just under Liam’s belly button.

 

 **005\. and the high won't fade here, babe.** (R, Zayn/Niall, spin off of [Roller derby!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563558))

Zayn’s walking home from work like she’s been forced to for the last week. Her shitty car’s being fixed at the one place Harry swears he has connection but it’s not all that bad, she wouldn’t have noticed it if she was driving.

It’s hideous, a colour nothing in the world could possibly match let alone compliment, but it’s also huge and it looks plush and comfortable. The fact that it’s not covered in vomit, piss or shit either is definitely an added bonus.

Zayn gnaws on her bottom lip for a second, debating whether or not to make the call. She taps her index finger against the plastic bag of the takeaway for another moment before snapping back to attention. There’s somebody else looking around the pile and she’s not losing such a perfect opportunity now that she’s here. She fishes her phone out of her bag and speed-dials Niall.

“Mhmphf,” Niall says and it’s evident enough without Niall having to tell her that Zayn’s just woke her up.

She works nights at the nearby pub and sleeps in for much longer than needed. Still, Zayn feels bad about waking her but she can’t get the sofa back to their flat by herself. It’s just sitting there amidst other bits of broken furniture and a mattress. She really doesn’t want to lose it now that she’s decided it’s going to be worth it.

“W’sa matter?” Niall mumbles sleepily. Zayn can almost hear her rubbing the sleep from her eyes, sitting upright in alarm and trying to snap awake and fumbling around like a baby elephant to make sure Zayn’s not in trouble or anything.

“Nothing,” Zayn says and her voice comes out softer than she’d intended or expected. She grins stupidly down at the toe of her boot anyway. “I found a couch and, well, we still need a couch.”

Zayn pauses, hesitating. She knows Niall didn’t grow up her like her, she had a proper house and two working parents and she’s probably never done things like this before. They probably bought their furniture in sets from glossy catalogues. Or IKEA, Zayn doesn’t know.

“Sweet,” Niall says, the rustling coming through the speakers of the phone as if she’s speaking with it lodged between her cheek and shoulder, her hands occupied. “I gotta piss and change but I’ll be down in a second.”

“It’s two blocks over,” Zayn says in relief, unclenching her fist and already chiding herself for being stupid. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Niall says, her smile evident in her tone, and hangs up.

Zayn’s sitting on the couch in front of a stranger’s house when Niall finally rocks up. She’s wearing a snapback over her messy, sleep-fucked hair and a baggy zip-up hoodie Zayn is sure is Harry’s. Her legs look like sticks sticking out of marshmallows in her Supras, her legs all bare in those tiny running shorts she sleeps but never runs in. Zayn smiles at the sight of her, tilting her head up when Niall wanders up to her with her hands deep in her pocket. It’s starting to get dark so Zayn doesn’t see until Niall gets close enough to touch.

“You’re not wearing anything underneath,” Zayn states, hooking her finger into the zip of the hoodie and tugging slightly.

“Hello to you too, darling,” Niall says with a laugh, stooping over to kiss her.

“I got dinner,” Zayn says, holding up the plastic bag of cheap Chinese food in the air.

“And you’re my favourite person in the whole wide world,” Niall says, a grin breaking out over her face. Niall’s always hungry when she wakes up, it’s a given like the sun sets in the West and Harry cries during Nicholas Sparks movies.

Niall crawls into Zayn’s lap on the sofa, her knobbly knees sinking in the plush stuffed cushions. She links her arms around Zayn’s neck, kissing her forehead with a loud smacking sound and leaning forward until they’re both tipped back flush against the backrest.

“But how are we going to get this the fuck home?” Niall asks, fingers playing with Zayn’s hair, her head tilted the side.

Zayn still gets a quiet little thrill whenever Niall says _home_. They’ve been living together for a while now but she still gets that feeling whenever they buy something for the flat together or she wakes up first thing to Niall pressing kisses against her sternum and disappearing underneath the duvet. It’s not much, their flat, but it doesn’t matter when they’re drinking boxed wine out of old jam jars and stretching out on their queen sized mattress smack dab in the middle of the room, completely naked and at ease. It’s pretty fucking great actually, to have a home with someone you love.

Niall’s mum still sends them care packages every month and Liam sends them a care package every week so it’s not like they’re going to starve to death. They make do. Their home is filled with collected knicks and knacks, free cups from the bank, mismatched rugs and throws. They _made_ it a home from the day they moved in, painting the walls a less dirty, mouldy cream together in overalls. Zayn’s not going to address the fact that Niall owns more than two overalls because it served the purpose and it’s all that matters.

“We’ll figure it out,” Zayn says and leans up to kiss her check.

Zayn thought she’d eventually have to go through the terror of asking Niall to move in together at some point. It turns out as soon as Niall finished with school she slapped down a newspaper with various bits circled in red and an easy grin and that was that.

“All those stairs,” Niall says and pulls a tragic face. “I’d rather stay here.”

“We’re going to take this home and then we’ll Febreze the shit out of the sofa and have our dinner like civilised people and fuck like champions, c’mon, up,” Zayn says and digs her fingers into Niall’s thighs, her thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of her inner thigh until she squirms off.

It’s as difficult as Zayn thought it would be to carry the thing home. It’s massive and heavy and it’s not like playing roller derby have built up excess arm muscle. They can’t all be Liam Paynes of the world. It doesn’t help that either of them can stop laughing as they struggle to carry it home, both holding onto the edge with strained fingers. Zayn tells a couple to help or fuck off when they stare for a bit too long and Niall drops it on her side from laughing too hard and almost cracks a toe-nail. The sofa gets dropped a lot more times after that, both of them shouting a warning to watch each other’s toes and fingers before it falls.

There’s a moment when they’re trying to get it up the goddamned stairs and Zayn is absolutely convinced it’s going to fall on her and squash her like a bug. Niall won’t stop yelling PIVOT in the stairway and they collapse against the arms of the sofa like it’s the funniest thing that’s ever happened.

When they finally managed to push the thing into their flat, manoeuvring it carefully so it’ll fit inside the doorway, half the building has told them to shut the fuck up and absolutely no-one’s offered to help. It’s dark by the time Zayn locks the door behind them and they’re both bruised and battered.

“It looks good here,” Niall says and tackles Zayn onto the sofa. It’s insanely crooked and they can’t even see the telly from here but Zayn just lands with an _oomf_ and lifts Niall’s snapback off her head.

She makes a content noise, snuggling her face into Zayn’s exposed cleave, just short of motorboating her in pretence of cuddling. It’d be adorable if she didn’t start sneaking kisses along the curve of her breasts and tugging at the cup of her favourite bra.

“Febreze and food can wait,” Niall says, brushing her thumb over her pert nipple and expertly sneaking a hand behind to undo her exposed bra when Zayn arches into her.

~

Afterwards, they sit on the floor, their legs bare against the rug, waiting for the Febreze to dry. They’re both dressed in one of Harry’s oversized shirts – he can afford more clothes and he’s always looking for an excuse to buy more shit, Zayn and Niall are just helping him out. They’ve both got their hair piled up on top of their heads in a messy bun so the sweat can cool off their necks and they can eat without sauce catching everywhere.

“You’ve got a bit of,” Niall says and leans forward to lick sauce off her chin.

Zayn wrinkles her nose, wiping her face on Niall’s t-shirt.

“Most people just wipe it off,” Zayn says with a put-upon sigh, rolling her eyes heaven-ward.

“Waste nothing,” Niall says and gives her a shit-eating grin and an exaggerated wink.

 

 **006\. falling from the things we should have learned.** (R, Liam/Louis, spin off of [Ziam tour!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563565))

It’s been two days.

It’s been more than forty eight hours since the last time Louis’ talked to him. Liam’s sleeping on the sofa for the third night in a row, rolling the kinks out of his shoulders and trying to get comfortable but stubbornly _refusing_ to go into the bedroom for any reason, when he gets the call. It’s the middle of the night when everything’s dead quiet, Louis’ asleep and it’s just Liam and the tinny voice on the speaker that doesn’t sound like his sister at all.

And suddenly it’s like his heart’s been carved right out of his chest and he can’t breathe properly, tries to stretch out his chest but it’s still falling on itself. He sets the phone down carefully onto the coffee table with shaking hands so he doesn’t throw it across the room or anything as stupid. He closes his eyes and slumps forward, digs the heel of his palms into his eye sockets and tries to remember how to breathe properly instead of taking huge gulping breathes like he’s drowning on dry land. It doesn’t help and Liam can feel a sense of panic start to claw its way in.

He doesn’t remember half the things Louis and he are arguing about, just that it escalated all too quickly and now they’re not speaking to each other. It’s the worst feeling in the world and Liam’s stressed and angry and tired. He does remember how it started.

It wasn’t like Liam cheated on Louis, he would _never_ do that. But Zayn dragged him off into an underground club the last time they were in Sydney for a show and it’s not like he thought he could get away with it because there were no cameras or anything. It’s not an excuse but he was _drunk_ and having a good time after feeling homesick and shitty for so long and still – _she’s_ the one who kissed him.

Of course there were photos everywhere – it doesn’t change anything anyway. Everyone’s clamouring to know if Liam’s dumped his boyfriend, if he’s back on the market – this time for the ladies. He knows how much all of this shit hurts Louis. How there seems to be a constant speculation about his sexuality although he’s already come out, there are so many people wanting to shove him right back in there and erase Louis completely.

He gets why Louis would be upset but it’s him who’s refusing to understand that it was a mistake, an accident, practically _nothing_. It’s like his insecurities and past worries all came crashing back and he gets cruel and hits where it’ll burn when he’s hurting like that. Liam doesn’t understand how he thinks _that_ could have been anything when there’s Louis.

It’s late at night and the sky’s jet black outside. Liam’s trying his best to breathe on this stupid fucking couch while Louis sleeps mere metres away and Liam needs him more than ever. His grandad’s getting worse and there’s nothing he can do, nothing he can buy this time to make it okay. Liam can’t do this by himself, he hasn’t slept in so long and all he wants to do is run out and drive across the country to get to the hospital. His feet take him towards the bedroom instead.

The door opens with a creak and by then Liam’s eyes have adjusted well enough in the dark to see Louis toss and turn in his bed. He doesn’t know if he’s been awake this whole time, unable to sleep just like Liam, or if he’s just woken up because of Liam. He’s curled up on his side of the bed, his hand outstretched to the other side. Liam walks in as quietly as he can, taking deep shuddering breathes and rubbing fiercely at his face with both hands, knuckling at his eyes to keep his composure.

“Louis,” Liam starts to say, his voice coming out shaky already. “Lou, I know we’re not talking right and you can go right back to hating me in the morning but, I need – he’s not getting any be – I just need you ri-.”

He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence, his hoarse voice cracking from sheer terror and the feeling of helplessness and fatigue, before Louis’ reaching out for him. He grabs his hand firmly and tugs him onto the bed, always stronger than he looks and Liam goes down easily, ready to let Louis take over. Liam falls on top of Louis and he just wraps his arms around his shoulder, a hand already threading through his hair and holding him close.

“Hey, c’mon,” Louis says, his voice still muddled with sleep. But he doesn’t let go of Liam, rolling the both of them over so they’re lying on their sides, refusing to let go of his grip on him. Liam buries his face against his neck and hugs him back.

“I’m sorry, okay, I fucked up,” Liam croaks, Louis’ touch bringing him close to tears all over again. He is sorry, he really is and it’s not fair to Louis and –

“Shh, we can talk about that later,” Louis says, kissing his temple and then ducking down to kiss his ear, making soft, comforting noises and letting Liam cling on to him.

Liam nods against him, still shaking and Louis just fits them together as close as humanly possible.

 

 **008\. not even one requires a plan.** (NC-17, Liam/Louis, spin off of [Step-brothers!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/563539))

Louis’ having a great dream, it’s a fabulous dream and in fact – he never _ever_ wants to wake up. It started out with the usual nonsense that all makes sense until he wakes up. He’s chasing a little kiten around his old kindergarten classroom for no good reason at all but the dream changes seamlessly, his world shifting out to be replaced without breaking a sweat. Louis is in his old tree house, the one he had before they moved to Wolverhampton, but Liam’s right there with him, his broad shoulders filling up the space and Louis’ vision. He’s kissing his neck, palming at his cock and Louis doesn’t need to wake up at _all_.

Of course that’s exactly when he wakes up as much as he tries to get back to it. Except the hand at his crotch doesn’t disappear and there’s a warm body pressed up against his back and a slick mouth attached to his neck.

“Liam?” Louis mumbles, still clinging on desperately to sleep. He’s already hard underneath his pyjama bottoms but he doesn’t want to move, it’s so nice and warm underneath the duvet and he can smell Liam’s clean, still damp, freshly-showered hair.

“Mmhm,” Liam hums against his skin, pressing a kiss to the bump of his spine peeking out the top of the shirt he sleeps in.

Louis sighs out happily, untangles his hand from his sheets to hold onto Liam’s arm. He starts to turn around, ask what the time is or if Liam fell asleep in his room again, but Liam doesn’t budge. He keeps himself plastered to Louis’ back and drags his palm slowly in a warm circle over and over again.

“Am I dreaming?” Louis asks, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a grin already, his eyes slipping shut again. He relaxes back into Liam and lets him do whatever the hell he wants.

Liam laughs so he ruffles the soft hair at the nape of Louis’ neck, goosebumps spreading at the sensation. He carefully runs his fingers along the line of Louis’ dick, movement all slow and light touches. Liam shakes his head instead of answering and slides his hand upwards, slipping underneath his t-shirt to tease at the soft, sleep-warmed skin of his belly.

“Because if I was dreaming you’d get a move -,” Louis is abruptly cut off when Liam’s pinky slides into the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and lower still.

“Go on. Do you dream about me often then?” Liam asks and he sounds amused as he teases at the crown of Louis’ cock with the pad of his thumb. Louis doesn’t _wear_ underwear to bed and Liam fucking knows that.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” Louis croaks out, fingers clenching around Liam’s arm.

Liam circles his thumb over and over in circles, getting smaller still, smearing the pre-come beading at the slit and the sensation is too much and makes Louis squeeze his thighs together. He feels his hips snap forward and back against the fit of Liam’s hips against his arse on their own accord and groans.

“Came in to borrow some socks but you looked so,” Liam bites down against his shoulder through the cotton and grins when Louis’ cock jerks in his hand. “Cute.”

“You’re gonna be late,” Louis says and has to bury his face into the pillow, his cheeks heated up and only getting hotter with the way Liam’s body is surrounding him.

He tries to stifle the whine because Liam keeps his touch feathery light all along the length of his cock, tugging his pyjamas out of the way now. Now that he’s a bit more awake and the haze of sleep recedes a bit (only to be replaced by arousal slowing his brain) he can feel Liam’s starched blazer against his back. Liam’s in his school uniform, looking all proper and fucking fit in his button up and tie, and it’s enough for Louis to start shaking already.

“Oh, do you want me to go?” Liam asks, teasing, and makes to move away. Louis grabs his arm again and holds on tight, curls his toes because Liam won’t touch him like he needs him too.

“I’m saying get the fuck on with it you fucking tease,” Louis grits out.

He resurfaces from his pillow, twisting around as much as he can. Louis’ pretty sure he’s got pillow creases on his flushed cheek and his hair’s all floppy and sticking to his heated forehead but Liam just grins beatifically and kisses his cheek, unable to do much else due to the awkward angle.

Louis knows his eyebrows are drawn together because Liam always kisses his temple when he does, he knows it’s when he’s getting really desperate. Liam starts to finally stroke his cock but he’s still going through it torturously slow, making Louis arch and pant to hurry him up.

“Liam,” Louis finally says, “Liam c’mon. Please?”

“Alright, I got you,” Liam says as if that’s all he needed to stop being such a _dick_ and kisses Louis’ cheek again.

His slack grip tightens, Louis’ cock swelling and filling the circle of his fingers. Liam starts to jerk him off properly now, just like how Louis likes it, kissing Louis’ jaw line and nipping lightly just under his ear to drive him mad. He pulls him flush back against him with a steady hand when Louis tries to jerk his hips forward too much, to fuck into the perfect friction.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined doing this,” Liam says and his voice’s gone all hoarse and rough too.

It just makes Louis try to that much harder to be quiet, there’s no lock on his door and even if it’s unlikely, _someone_ could walk in. Liam hooks his chin over Louis’ shoulder, peering down to watch himself tug at Louis’ cock, breathing hard against Louis until Louis can’t _handle_ it.

He tries to tell Liam, he could probably tell already. But when he opens his mouth to do so, Liam surges up on his elbow and leans down to kiss him, licks into his ready mouth straight away and swallows the sounds as Louis comes all over his fist. Louis slumps back against the pillow, whimpering when Liam keeps stroking him, fist coated and slicker now.

Liam’s pressing his grin against Louis’ cheek again, all pleased and happy to make Louis a shivering wreck before the day’s even started and Louis’ _trying_ to act all dignified in the face of a handjob ambush. That wasn’t the plan. Louis’ supposed to be ambushing handjobs, corrupting his brother, not the other way around.

“You got come on my blazer,” Liam says and sits up, shifting away not far but enough for Louis to be able to roll onto his back. He still feels out of it, boneless against the mattress.

“Well,” Louis starts to say, pauses to lick his lips and trying to remember how to do words. Handjobs aren’t even that great anyway, one from Liam shouldn’t be rendering him fucking speechless.

Liam leans over Louis’ on the bed, lifting the cuff of his blazer to his mouth and licking the material clean. Louis swears under his breath, digs his fingers into the rough material of Liam’s trousers and into his thigh.

“I need to suck you off now,” Louis says, all matter of fact and determination. Liam wipes the rest of Louis’ come off on Louis’ shirt and smiles.

“I’ve got to go to school, sorry. Maybe later,” he says enthusiastically and bends down properly to kiss Louis. Then he actually gets up to wipe the rest of the mess off with some tissues and _leaves_ for school.

Louis doesn’t know why he had to fall in love with such a difficult person.


End file.
